marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616)
| Abilities = Master Martial Artist: Psylocke has been classified as a master martial artist, though the specific fighting arts she has mastered have never been revealed. Presumably, as a ninja, she is skilled in various Ninjutsu techniques such as Taijutsu and Ninja Kenpo. Even though she is known as a ninja and worked for The Hand as one, her fighting skills and techniques far surpass those of the average Hand Ninja or Crimson Dawn Undercloak. Her skills have been said to rival those of a ninja grandmaster(10th Dan level black belt or above). Psylocke is also very well versed in the use of all Ninja weapons, stealth methods, silent movement, infiltration, concealment, escape & evasion, covert methods, Ninja espionage, and Ninja acrobatics. Master Telepathic Combatant: As a telepath, Psylocke takes advantage of her powers in a fight by reading her opponents' movements seconds before they make them, giving her the opportunity to counter-attack faster, and she can also use her telepathy to mask her presence from other people, humans and super-humans alike. She also creates telepathic illusions to distract her enemies while fighting them and as a ninja, she uses her psychic knife to incapacitate her opponents without killing them, though she has less inhibitions about doing so and will if necessary. Advanced Telekinetic Combatant: As a telekinetic, she often uses her powers to augment her strength and speed, which made her fighting skills so strong that she was able to match and even outmatch other superhumanly strong opponents like a holographic version of Sabretooth in the Danger Room. Psylocke was also able to match Rogue’s attacks during a training session, despite the fact that Rogue had greatly enhanced speed and strength at the time. | Strength = Betsy possesses the normal human strength of a woman her age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. She can increase her strength by bolstering it with her telekinetic ability. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Captain Britain Costume: Betsy's Captain Britain costume gave her superhuman strength, the ability to fly and a personal force field. For a time Psylocke also wore a suit of lightweight armor procured for her by Wolverine that protected her from many forms of physical damage. * Bionic Eyes: Mojo gave Psylocke bionic eyes that acted as remote cameras; she lost these after being body-swapped. The eyes protected her from any blinding light. | Transportation = | Weapons = Psylocke can focus her powers to create a psonic Katana. Psylocke also carries and employs a pair of katana as well. | Notes = * Psylocke and Cypher were mutually attracted to each other, but nothing ever came of it. * When Psylocke was is Kwannon's body she was attracted to Cyclops, and mentally manipulated him to be attracted to her, but nothing ever came of it. She later admitted to Jean that this was due to the presence of Kwannon's lingering personality traits in her mind, but that she did in fact find Cyclops attractive. * Psylocke was involved in a long term relationship with Angel, but they broke up when they realized they were too different and later rekindled their relationship for Betsy to help Warren with his Death/Archangel persona. * Psylocke was involved in a relationship with Thunderbird up until her death. * Psylocke and Beast flirted with one another in X-Treme X-Men Vol 1. It was revealed in the same comic that Dr. McCoy had a crush on Betsy when she was a supermodel. * Though Psylocke's earlier costumes were considered to be basically modest, she has been known lately for her unusually revealing costumes; a habit she shares with Emma Frost. *Psylocke and Wolverine have shared a "psychic (telepathic) bond" (as stated in X-men vol. 2 issue 6) | Trivia = * In her original body, Betsy Braddock was a natural blonde. * In New Mutants Volume 1 Annual 2, Betsy makes her first appearance in American comics. * Betsy still has the knowledge of Kwannon's body. | Links = }} Appearances in other media Video Games *Psylocke has appeared in a few X-Men-based video games, beginning with the 1990s PC game X-Men 2: Fall of the Mutants in her original Caucasian body, and could fire "psyche-blasts" that stun her enemies in the game. She later appeared in Capcom fighting game X-Men: Children of the Atom and a notable appearance in Marvel Super Heroes in that she was the only female character, ignoring the Japanese version, in which Anita from Darkstalkers appeared as a secret character. *She also has a cameo appearance in the Cammy ending in Marvel vs. Capcom series and resurfaced as a playable character in Marvel vs. Capcom 2. *She was also the sole female playable character in X-Men: Mutant Apocalypse for the Super NES, as well as X-Men 2: Clone Wars for the Sega Genesis. She was in Activision's X-Men: Mutant Academy 2. She also made a less notable appearance as a playable character in X-Men: Next Dimension, as both Betsy and Psylocke. *She is a playable in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance * X-Men Legends * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 X-Men Animated Series Psylocke appears during the fourth season of the X-Men animated series, in Episode 51 entitled "The Promise of Apocalypse" (Beyond Good and Evil, Part 2), and in Episode 53, entitled "End and Beginning" (Beyond Good and Evil, Part 4). In this storyline, Psylocke appears to be a lone warrior who practices theft with a cause (ala Robin Hood). She comes into direct conflict with Archangel and, later on, Sabretooth and Mystique. She refers to her brother as fighting to help mutants, but does not name him as Captain Britain. This incarnation of Psylocke had the notable ability to fire her psychic knives, incapacitating opponents from a distance. Psylocke also makes two quick cameos: during Season 2 in Episode 18, "Repo Man", and Episode 24, "Mojovision". X-Men 3: The Last Stand Psylocke, played by Mei Melançon, appears in the motion picture X-Men 3: The Last Stand as a member of Magneto's Brotherhood of Mutants. Her character is seen dying near the end of the film during the Phoenix's rampage. Despite being credited in the film as appearing, writer Zak Penn does not seem certain, "There was some switching of character names later in production, and I'm not exactly sure how Psylocke got thrown into the mix.http://www.thexverse.com/community/showpost.php?p=38406&postcount=89" This, so far, is the safest explanation as to why her power was altered from the ability of unleashing psionic blasts to teleportation while blending in with darkness. See also *Angel (Warren Worthington) *Captain Britain *Revanche *Spiral *X-Men Links & References *Marvel Directory *Psylocke Bio on X-Girls4 Central *Spotlight on Psylocke at UncannyXmen.Net *Betsy Braddock... Le site, a Psylocke fan-site. ---- Category:Captain Britain Corps members Category:Excalibur members Category:Exiles members Category:Hellfire Club members Category:X-Club members Category:X-Force members Category:X-Men members Category:198 Mutants Category:Twins Category:Telepaths Category:Teleporters Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Reality Warp Immunity Category:Astral Projection Category:Psychic Weapon Category:Millionaires Category:Braddock Family Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Utopians Category:Sisterhood of Mutants members